OUR LOVE COFFEE
by Jung69
Summary: FanTao


**Our Love Coffee**

Author : Jung_69

Cast : Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance/ Fluff

Kebanyakan orang beranggapan bahwa meminum secangkir kopi membuat dada mereka akan berdebar tak nyaman. Tapi bagiku secangkir caramel macchiato yang selalu ku nikmati disore hari adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Saat dimana liquid pekat itu perlahan mengalir membasahi bibirmu, menggoda lidahmu untuk mengecap keindahan cita rasanya sebelum terjun kekerongkonganmu dan membuat lambungmu menghangat. Aroma lembutnya caramel, manisnya susu serta pahit espresso akan membawamu kepada sebuah ketenangan, mengingatkanmu akan arti kejujuran dan rasa rindu. Kejujuran akan hati seorang teman sekaligus kerinduan untuk melakukan hal-hal terbaik bagi mereka yang engkau kasihi.

Tapi, bagi diriku secangkir caramel macchiato memiliki arti special yang takkan mungkin dimiliki orang-orang lain diluar sana. Karena berkat secangkir caramel macchiato inilah aku dan dia bertemu, dan karena secangkir caramel macchiato juga kisah ini bermula.

**#WYF**

Sore itu didepan sebuah kedai kopi mungil disudut kota aku berdiri. Sebuah kedai kopi mungil bernuansa hangat dengan ornament-ornamen cantik khas kopi yang memenuhi dinding bercat caramel itu. Aroma kopi yang begitu pekat menguar dari dalamnya, menggelitik rongga hidungku dan memerintahkan syaraf-syaraf di otakku untuk masuk kedalam kedai mungil nan cantik itu.

"Kling…." Lonceng mungil yang tergantung diatas pintu masuk berbunyi saat aku mendorongnya. Aroma candu itu semakin kental memenuhi rongga pernapasanku saat kedua kaki jenjangku telah berada dalam café cantik ini. Mataku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, café ini begitu nyaman dan aromanya begitu menenangkan. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri dibalik meja kasir sekaligus pantry disalah satu sudut ruangan.

Entah mengapa darahku berdesir saat kedua iris hazel-ku bertemu pandang dengan iris onyx milik sosok itu. Dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah kearah pemuda bersurai sekelam bulu gagak itu. Ia tersenyum saat aku sampai dihadapannya.

"Anda ingin pesan apa disore yang indah ini tuan?"

Oh Tuhan! Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut ditelingaku, bahkan tak kusangka bahwa seorang laki-laki bisa memiliki suara selembut ini.

"Satu caramel macchiato" jawabku yang masih keukeh memandanginya.

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, Oh,, rasanya tubuhkuingin meleleh. Senyuman itu,, senyum yang tersungging dibibir curvy-nya itu sungguh mempesona. Bahkan aku yakin bidadari sekalipun akan kalah darinya.

"Ah,, piihan anda sangat tepat tuan, karena hari ini saya sendirilah yang bertugas untuk membuat menu macchiato. Ehm,, ada lagi yang anda inginkan?" dia berceloteh ria sambil terus memamerkan senyum malaikatnya kearashku.

"Ehm,, tidak kurasa itu saja" aku masih setia mengagumi keindahan parasnya.

"Baiklah ini bill anda, silahkan tunggu beberapa menit dan saya akan mengantarkannya langsung ke meja anda".

Aku tersenyum kearahnya sebelum berlalu memilih tempat duduk disudut café dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah jalan. Dan dari sini aku bisa terus mengamati sosok yang telah menjeratku bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Raut wajahnya terlihat serius saat tengah meracik kopi pesananku. Tapi raut wajahnya itu malh membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dimataku, seperti seekor panda. Eh! Aku baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih imut seperti hewan khas china penyuka bamboo, Panda. Ya, dia adalah panda, panda kecillku yang manis.

APAA?! Panda kecikKUU? Oh tidak! Sepertinyaaku sudah mulai gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengklaimnya sebagai milikku saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Bahkan namanya saja aku belum tahu. Ah! Aku gila.. benar-benar gila karenanya.

**#AUTHOR**

Sementara Yifan masih terus berkutat dengan pikiranya sendiri, sosok manis yang disebut Yifan sebagai panda kecilnya yang manis itu tengah berjalan kerah Yifan sembari membawa nampan berisikan secangkir caramel macchiato.

"Pesanan anda tuan.."

Yifan tetap bergeming, ia tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang tegah berada dalam alam khayalnya kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Tuan…tuan…" sosok manis itu akhirnya menepuk pelan bahu kanan Yifan.

"Eh! Ya..?" seperti orang linglung, Yifan menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya karena terkejut.

"Kopi anda tuan.."

"Oh… maaf, terimakasih" buru-buru Yifan mengubah mimic wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Tentu, silahkan dinikmati" senyum itu kembali merekah dibibir sewarna peach itu, membuat Yifan kembali terpesona akannya.

Oh Tuhan! Aku menemukan malaikatMu yang tersesat didunia manusiakah? Inner Yifan. Pemuda panda itu hendak kembali kemeja kerjanya sebelum tanganya dicekal oleh seseorang.

**#WYF**

Saat aku menyadari pemuda dihadapanku dihadapanku hendak pergi, buru-buru aku menggenggam tanganya.

'DEGG!' kulitnya halis sekali? Benarkah sosok dihadapanku ini seorang laki-laki? atau mungkin Tuhan salah memberinya gender?

"Maaf tuan? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"pemuda itu menatap tak mengerti kearahku, Oh,, tatapannya imut sekali,, dia terlihat sangat polos.

"Eum.. Ah.. bo- bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" sungguh aku gugup saat ini. Tanganku masih saja menggenggam pergelanagan tangannya.

"Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Zitao, Zitao Huang… Eum,, bisakah anda lepaskan tangan saya tuan?" jadi namanya Zitao, nama yang manis semanis pemiliknya.

"Ah! Maaf Zitao" buru-buru aku melepas genggamanku ditangannya. "Bisakah tak memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan? Aku masih 24 tahun dan ku kira aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil tuan. Dan namaku Yifan, Yifan Wu" ujarku sambil mengarahkan tanganku kearahnya.

"Baiklah Yifan-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu" jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

"Panggil Gege saja, kurasa umurmu tak jauh beda denganku dan pastinya kau lebih muda.."

"Ku rasa Gege benar, aku masi 21 tahun"

Sungguh sosok dihadapanku saat ini sangatlah mempesona. Sedari tadi detak jantungku ters menggila, aliran darahkupun terasa mengalir lebih deras membuat wajahku terasa panas. Oh mungkinkah akau bersemu saat ini?.

"Zitao-ya!" tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah pantry memenggil nama Zitao, sontak aku dan Zitao mengalihkan pandangan kearah seorang pemuda berpipi bakpao itu.

"Oh, Minseok hyung?!" sepertinya dia temamn kerja Zitao

"Cepat kesini! Bantu aku pelanggan mulai ramai" pemuda bernama Minseok itu melambai kearah Zitao dan benar saja saat ini pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan, mungkin karena jam kerja telah usai.

"Ah Yifan ge, maaf tapi aku harus kembali bekerja, selamat menikmati kopimu"

Lalu setelahnya Zitao melangkah pergi menuju pantry dab mulai membantu Minseok melayani pesanan pelanggan lain.

Aku tersenyum menatap sosok Ziato, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi ku yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan itu pada sosok yang baru pertama kali aku temui hari ini. Sosok pemuda manis mirip panda yang membuatkanku secangkir caramel macchiato. Aku jadi tidak menyesal kabur dari meeting bersama daddy hari ini. Walaupun nanti dirumah aku paasti akan diceramahi semalaman, tapi tak apalah, karena hari ini aku telah menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari. Menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggetarkan hatiku. Seseorang yang akan aku jadikan belahan jiwaku, untuk menemaniku melewati sisa umurku.

Ya, seseoramg itu adalah Zitao, Zitao Huang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Zitao Wu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan impian iyu mulia dari saat ini. Karena aku Yifan Wu telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Zitao Huang, pemuda manis mirip panda yang polos. Yang mampu merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan Cinta untuk yang pertamakalinya dan aku yakin juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena seorang Wu hanya akan jatuh cinta sekali seumur hidupnya.

` Sejak saat itu, setiap sore sepulang dari kantor aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri datanng ke café mungil tempat Zitao bekerja. Memesan secangkir caramel macchiato dan menikmatinya sembari memandangi panda kecilku yang tengah bekerja.

Hari ini daddy mengizinkanku untuk beristirahaht dari kesibukan kantor, dan kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi Zitao di tempat kerjanya. Ya setidaknya disana ada pemandangan menarik daripada hanya berdiam diri seharian. Aku memang tinggal sendiri di apartment walau terkadang aku juga pulang ke mansion Wu.

Pukul 10:00 tepat aku telah sampai di tempat kerja Zitao, aku menyusuri seisi ruangan café untuk mencari panda kesayanganku. Tapi nihil dia tak ada dimanapun, jadi aku menghampiri Minseok hyung yang tengah berada dibalik meja kasir.

"Selamat pagi, hyung"

"Pagi, eh!? Yifan? Tak bisaanya kau berkunjung dipagi hahri? Pesan caramel macchiato seperti bisaa?"

Oh ya, sebenarnya aku dan Minseok hyung sudah saling mengenal , karena aku datang kemari hampir setiap hari jadi Zitao mengenalkanku pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ya, tolong"

"Baiklah akan ku antar pesananmu dalam beberapa menit" ucap Minseok hyung sambil menuliskan bill untuk ku.

"Nah, ini bill mu" aku menerima kertas yang diulurkan kepadaku itu.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertanya dimana Zitao, tapi uh! Aku malu!

"Eum,,, hyung"

"Ya Yifan?"

"Zitao dimana?"

"Oh Zitao, kau belum tahu kalau dia hanya bekerja di sift sore?"

"Eh! Aku tak tahu hyung.. Huh..!? baiklah aku tunggu pesananku dimeja bisaa"

**#AUTHOR**

Sore harinya saat Zitao tiba di café, Minseok memberi tahu bahwa tadi pagi Yifan datang dan mencarinya. Zitao yang mendengarnya langsung bersemu, dan tak ayal itu menjadi bahan godaan Minseok untuk Zitao.

Zitao berdiri dibalik meja kerjanya, ia mengawasi pintu masuk setiap saat, berharap sang pangeran tampan pujaan hatinya akan datang dari arah sana. Ah.. aku lupa, sebenarnya Zitao itu menyukai Yifan . Awalnya memang hanya rasa kagum, tapi semakin lama dengan semakin seringnya mereka bertemu perasaan itu perlahan menjadi kuncup-kuncup cinta yang mulai bersemi. Zitao terus menunggu kedatangan Yifan, tapi sampai hari beranjak malam dan café telah akan ditutuppun Yifan belum muncul dihadapannya. Dan itu membuatnya bener-benar merasa sangat sedih dan tak bersemangat.

Ditempat lain Yifan sendiri kini tengah berada di mansion keluarga Wu. Ibunya menyuruh dia pulang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan kalian tahu itu apa? Ibu Yifan menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah! MENIKAH!. Dan jika dalam kurun waktu satu bulan Yifan belum juga mengenalkan kekasihnya pada keluarga Wu, maka sang mommy sendirilah yang akan mencarikan calon istri untuk Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa terkejut dan bingung atas pernyataan dari sang mommy. Dia memang tengah mencintai seseorang, tapi mereka baru saja dua bulan berkenalan. Apakah mungkin jika sosok itu akan menerima lamarannya begitu saja?

Akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya saat dimana hari telah gelap. Sesampainya diapartment..

"ARGGH…! ini gila! Mommy benar-benar gila! Mana mungkin aku membawanya? Tapi dijodohkan? Oh tidak-tidak, aku takkan sudi! Tapi aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Yifan masih frustasi memikirkan ucapan sang mommy hingga tanpa ia sadari sore itu ia tak pergi ke tempat kerja Zitao.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan Yifan tak pernah sekalipun datang ke café tempat Zitao bekerja lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugas dikanto, ditambah sang mommy yang setiap hari terus mendesaknya untuk ssegera menikah. Ziatao yang selama seminggu ini tak pernah lagi bertemu Yifan pun meras sangat sedih dan tak bersemangat, ia sangat merindukan pangeran tampannya. Hingga akhirnya, pada suatu sore sebelum weekend Yifan kembali meyempatkan diri untuk mampir sejenak ke café.

"Klingg.." suara bel berbunyi nyaring

Mata Yifan terpaku kepada sosok yang dirindukannya selama seminggu ini. Tapi kenapa panda kesayangannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat? Inner Yifan, kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekati tempat Zitao berada.

"Caramel macchiato dua"

"Eh….? Yifan ge?" mendengar suara familiar yang dirindukan Zitao langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Iris onyx miliknya yang tadi terlihat sayu sekarang telihat berbinar-binar memandang Yifan.

"Hai Zitao'

"Hai Yifan ge, sudah lama tak kemari.. eh? Tadi gege memesan dua caramel macchiato? Apakah gege sedang menunggu seseorang?" terselip nada kecewa saat Zitao mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Sedangkan Yifan hanya bergumam menaggapi pertanyaan dari Zitao. Yifan kemudian beranjak kemeja dimana ia bisaa duduk, berpura-pura tak melihat raut kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah panda kecilnya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tak tega membuat panda kesayangannya itu bersedih, tapi sudahlah inikan juga untuk kelancaran misinya nanti, inner Yifan.

Sedangkan Zitao yang tengah meracik kopi mulai berpikir ha yang aneh-aneh seperti 'apakah Yifan gege sudah punya kekasih?' 'apakah dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya datang?' atau 'apakah aku salah jika mencintainya?'

"Huh..!" Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran –pikiran aneh yang berputar-putar diotaknya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah Zitao yang terlihat sangat imut baginya. Dan berpura-pura tak peduli saat Zitao tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan dua cangkir caramel macchiato yang ada diatas nampan.

**#WYF**

"Ini pesanan gege" entah tapi suasana Zitao terdengar sangat tak bersemangat ditelingaku

"Terima kasih" dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil kearahku, senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Tapi sebelum dia kembali ke meja kerjanya

"Zitao…" dia menoleh kearahku "Duduklah.."

"Eh.. bukannya gege sedang menunggu seseorang? Mengapa malah menyuruhku duduk disini?"

"Aku menunggumu Zitao.."

"Eh,, aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Ughh! Ekspresinya menggemaskan sekali!

"Ya kau memang siapa lagi yang ada dihadapanku sekarang? Ayo temani aku minum kopi" aku menariknya dan mendudukkannya dihadapanku.

"Aku sudah izin pada Minseok hyung kalau kau mau tahu"

"Eh? Eum sebenarnya ada apa Yifan ge menyuruhku menemani gege minum kopi?"

"Temani aku ngobrol, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. Dan maaf karena seminggu ini aku tak pernah datang kemari, urusan dikantor membuatku sangat sibuk"

"Oh,, taka pa" dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan itu terlihat lucu dimataku.

Dan dari sinilah kami mulai berbincang dan aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Zitao adalah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis semester akhir, dia banyak loncat kelas dulunya. Hingga saat hari mulai gelap dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan misiku ini.

"Em.. Zitao, besok pagi mau pergi denganku?"

"Eh? Besok ya? Baiklah besok aku tak ada kelas, memang gege mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Besok kau juga akan tahu sendiri, baiklah aku jemput jam 10:00 diapartmentmu bagaimana?"

"OK, jam 10:00"

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, maaf karna hari ini tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, tak apakan?" ucapku menyesal

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Nah gege cepat pulah sana" Zitao lalu mengantarku sampai didepan pintu masuk

"Gege pulang Taozi"

"Eum" dia mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku segera pergi.

Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi gemas sendiri, entah tanpa sadar aku mengecup pipi gembilnya dan segera berlari menjauh. Dia masih berdiri dengan wajah terkejut dan mata yang membola lucu. Saat aku telah sampai dsamping mobilku

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi Taozi! Teriakku sambil terkekeh

"Yak! Yifan ge awas kau!" ah,, sepertinya dia telah kembali kealam sadarnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan memacu kendaraanku untuk segera sampai di apartmentku. Sekilas aku melihat Zitao memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu saat kembali kedalam café.

Keesokan paginya aku telah sampai didepan pintu apartment Zitao tepat pukul 10:00. Aku memang tahu letak apartment Zitao karna terkadang aku juga mengantarkanya sepulang dari café.

"Ting, tong.." aku menekan bel disebelah pintu merapikan penampilanku. Hari ini aku tak lagi memakai kemeja kerjaku seperti saat aku bisaa datang ke café. V-neck hitam dengan jaket kulit putih, jeans hitam serta sneaker putih. Ku rasa tak terlalu buruk.

"Ckleekk.." suara pintu didepanku dibuka

"Oh, gege sudah sampai?"

"Sudah siap, ayo berangkat" ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan kiriku.

Dia memngagguk lalu menyambut uluran tanganku setelah menutup pintu apartment nya. Hari ini Zitao terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan kaos putih panjang bermotif panda, jeans putih dan sneaker hitam dengan sedikit strip putih dibawahnya.

**#AUTHOR**

Didalam mobil

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih ge?"

"Hehe,, diamlah dan kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" ucap Yifan sambil mengusak rambut Zitao

"Ih,, gege meerusak tatanan rambutku.." Zitao sibuk membenahi tatanan rambutnya sambil terus mempoutkan bibir curvy sewarna peach yang senantiasa mengundang Yifan untuk mengecupnya.

"kekeke.. jangan terus mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Taozi, atau kau mau gege menciummu?" goda Yifan dengan mimik wajah jailnya

"Ugh! GEGE!" Zitao merona malu karenanya dan Yifan dia hanya terus terkekeh senang melihat kelakuan lucu sang panda kecilnya.

"Nah,, sudah sampai..!" Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya

"Wah! Pantai! Ucap Zitao riang dengan mata berbinar

"Dari mana gege tahuaku suka pantai? Sepertinya aku tak pernah memberi tahu gege.." Zitao memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap imut

"Ugh.. Zitao kau imut sekali..!" Yifan mencubit kedua pipi Zitao

"Sakiitt ge! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku.." tangan Zitao mencoba melepaskan cubitan Yifan dipipinya dan kini kedua tangan berbeda pemilik itu aling bertaut.

"Emm.. ada deh.." ucap Yifan jahil

Dan akhirnya selama sehari penuh ini mereka bermain-main dipantai yang indah itu dengan gembira.

Hanya beberapa saat lagi hingga matahari siap kembali ke peraduannya. Yifan dan Zitao tengah duduk diatas batu besar dipinggir pantai sambil menatap pemandangan langit sore yang begitu indah. Kepala Zitao menyandar dibahu Yifan dan Yifan sendiri tengah memeluk bahu sempit Zitao dari sisihnya.

"Ge.."

"Heum.."

"Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali aku tanyakan pada gege selama ini.."

"Apa?"

Zitao melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yifan dan beralih memandang Yifan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa sih gege selalu memesan caramel macchiato? Padahal orang-orang seperti gege kan biasanya lebih suka kopi hitam seperti Americano dan Ekspreso?"

"Huft…" Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zitao dan lebih memilih memandang matahari terbenam dihadapannya.

"Awalnya aku juga tak mengerti mengapa. Saat pertama kali datang ke café tempat kerjamu, aku melihatmu dan tanpa sadar aku memesan caramel macchiato. Padahal sesungguhnya aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang menyukai rasa manis" Yifan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Pandangannya kembali beralih kearah Zitao yang masih setia memandanginya.

"Tapi kini aku tahu alasan mengapa dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu memesan caramel macchiato."

Tangan kanan Yifan beralih mengusap pipi Zitao yang sedikit gembil, Zitao ssendiri hanya diam sambil menatap kearah mata Yifan seolah bertanya 'Mengapa?'

"Karena caramel macchiato itu mirip denganmu"

Zitao terkejut, tapi sejujurnya ia tak mengerti akan apa yang Yifan ucapkan, jadi dia hanya diam dan menunggu Yifan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Caramel macchiato itu manis, lembut, dan hangat, sama seperti dirimu yang manis, lucu dan penuh kepolosan, kelembutan serta kehangatan yang selalu melingkupi hatiku setiap kali aku memandang wajahmu." Zitao bersemu mendengar semua yang Yifan ucapkan untuknya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Tapi yang terpenting adalah, caramel macchiato telah membuatku ketagihan seperti dirimu yang telah menjadi candu dlam hidupku. Membuatku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu, menyentuhmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya"

Zitao benar- benar merona dibuatnya, sampai- sampai ia tak bisa berkata apapun

"Jadi Taozi, maukah kau menjadi milikku? Dan aku akan beerjanji untuk selalu menjadi milikmu seorang selamanya" ucap Yifan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Zitao

"Menikahlah dengan ku.."

"Ta..tapi.. ge.. aku…."

"Kau tak menyukaiku?" Tanya Yifan kecewa

"BUKAN! Aku… menyukai gege kok, tapi.. aku belum siap menikah ge… Bahkan kuliahku saja belum tamat.." ucap Zitao leu

'Hah! Benar juga, ini masih terlalu dini.. Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku saja dulu, bagaimana?"

"Eumh.." Zitao mengangguk malu smbil menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah menjadi semakin merah.

"Ei! Tatap aku…" jemari Yifan menarik dagu lancip Zitao dan mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka

"Ugh! Aku malu ge!" Zitao langsung menghanbur ke dada Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang kekasih barunya itu.

"Ei,, kekasih pandaku malu-malu rupanya.." goda Yifan sambil memeluk Zitao erat.

"Gege!" Zitao memukul pelan dada Yifan

"Baiklah- baiklah,, tapi besok kau harus ikut gege bertemu kedua orang tua gege ya?"

"Eh? Ada apa?" Zitao melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yifan

"Mommy meminta gege mengenalkan calon istri gege, dan jika sampai akhir bulan ini gege belum bisa membawanya kerumah mommy mengancam akan menjodohkan gege"

"Tapi aku malu ge.."

"Jadi kau rela jika kekasih tampanmu ini menikah dengan orang lain begitu? Kau tak benar- benar mencintaiku ya?" ucap Yifan mendramatisir

"TIDAKKK! Baiklah! Besok aku ikut gege kerumah tua gege, tapi jangan pernah menikah dengan orang lain selain Zitao, gege hanya boleh jadi milik Zitao seorang! Yayaya?" rayu Zitao sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya

"Hahaha..hahaa… my baby panda posesif sekali eoh? Baiklah gege janji hanya akan jadi milik Zitao seorang, tapi Taozi juga harus janji hanya jadi milik gege seorang eoh?"

"Ya,, Zitao janji, Wo Ai Ni gege.."

"Wo Ye Ai Ni baby panda.."

_END_


End file.
